TFP Cliffjumper and Arcee's sparkling
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A side story to Transformers Prime AU.


_A side story to Transformers Prime AU._

chapter 1

After kicking Dreadwing's tailpipe Wheeljack thought before he left they could celebrate. "Whoa you have some supply here." Bulkhead said looking at the high-grade. Or in other terms Cybertronian alcoholic drinks.

"I know it wouldn't hurt to drink a few." Wheeljack said.

Bumblebee refused he had some energon soda instead like Ratchet and Optimus.

"Just be careful how much all of you drink last thing we need is you disoriented in battle." Ratchet said.

Optimus agreed with Ratchet.

"Kill joy." Wheeljack muttered.

Arcee had taken a cube to her room because she wanted some quiet. Cliffjumper followed her. "Hey Arcee I thought you could use some company." Cliffjumper said.

"Some company would be nice." she said. She saw Cliffjumper had a couple of cubes of the high grade.

Pretty soon the two of them were drunk.

"You know you are the prettiest *hic* femme I ever met." Cliffjumper said.

"You're just *hic* saying that." Arcee said blushing.

"No I'm *HIC* not I love *hic* about you Arcee. Your smile *hic* laugh, heart, personality and *hic* are truly amazing." Cliffjumper said.

"You are the most handsome *hic* mech I ever met." Arcee said.

"You really *hic* mean that?" Cliffjumper asked as his face turned red as his armor.

"I do. *HIC* I love everything about you. Your smile, *hic* courage, voice, laugh, *hic* Personality, heart, and *hic* are incredible." Arcee said.

Cliffjumper leaned close to her. Arcee leaned close to him too. "Want to kiss?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Sure." Arcee said.

The two of them started to kiss. The kissing was becoming passionate. "Have you *hic* ever interfaced with anyone?" Cliffjumper asked.

"No, *hic* have you?" Arcee asked.

"No." Cliffjumper said.

"Do you *hic* want do it want to do it with me?" Arcee asked.

"Sure." Cliffjumper said.

They climbed into Arcee's bed and started love making. Pretty soon they fell asleep in each other's arms. They didn't know their lives would change forever. But they meant what they said when they told each they loved one another.

Then Cliffjumper woke up. "Whoa!" He said boy was he shocked and embarrassed. Arcee heard him shout and woke up too.

"Oh my!" she said. Just felt just embarrassed as Cliffjumper. She remembered what happened the night before.

Cliffjumper remembered what happened last night as well. "Sorry Arcee I didn't mean for it to go so far." Cliffjumper said.

"Neither did I." Arcee said.

"But I meant what I said when I loved you." Cliffjumper said.

"So did I." Arcee said. "I have to get to Jack's house." she said.

"I have to get to Hannah's." Cliffjumper said.

They both had headaches.

So they drove to their school. "Hannah turn the volume down please I have a headache." Cliffjumper said.

"Sure." Hannah said. "Why do you have a headache?" she asked.

"Last night Wheeljack brought in some high grade or alcoholic drinks as you humans would put it. Bumblebee, Ratchet and Prime had energon soda. While Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Arcee and I got drunk." he said.

"I see you must be having a hangover. After you drop me off at school maybe you should head back to base so Ratchet could give you something." Hannah said.

"Good idea." Cliffjumper said.

Arcee was told by Jack to go to Ratchet for some treatment.

Once the base. Ratchet treated them. "You two have nothing worry about you both just have mild hangovers. So some rest and regular energon with painkillers will help you feel better." Ratchet said.

"Okay," Arcee said.

Arcee and Cliffjumper were not the only ones with hangovers Bulkhead and Wheeljack had them too.

Jack, and Hannah rode in with their families.

"I heard you guys have hangovers." June said. "I sometimes get pretty bad ones in the emergency room sometimes. How bad is it?" June asked.

"Not too bad all them are just mild ones all they need is some rest, regular energon and painkillers." Ratchet said.

"I hope all of you learned a lesson from this." Abigail said.

"Yes go easy on the high grade." Bulkhead said.

"Yes many humans must learn go easy on alcoholic beverages." Darren said.

"I'm glad you learned your lesson." June said.

"Yes we did." Wheeljack said.

"Well Cliffjumper and I admitted our feelings for each other." Arcee said.

"Yes we did." Cliffjumper said.

"That's great." Hannah said.

Cliffjumper and Arcee became engaged later that day. Later on in the week they had a small wedding ceremony. Arcee and Cliffjumper decided no high grade so the did a simple energon soda instead. They didn't want any hangovers.

But they were very happy.

A couple of weeks later Arcee woke up feeling bad like she did the day before. "Why do I feel so dizzy and nauseous?" she asked herself.

Cliffjumper into the room. "Hey Arcee why are you still in bed aren't you going to get up?" Cliffjumper asked.

"I don't feel so well," Arcee said.

Cliffjumper felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever." he said.

"I just don't feel like getting up. I tried to stand up earlier but couldn't" she said.

"That settles it I'm taking you to see Ratchet." Cliffjumper said picking her up. Cliffjumper carried Arcee to the medical bay.

"Hey Cliffjumper why are you carrying in Arcee?" Ratchet asked.

"She doesn't feel to good." Cliffjumper said. "Can you look at her while I go do my scouting?" he asked.

"Sure." Ratchet said.

"I can help too even though I know nothing about Cybertronian medicine or biology I can learn." June said.

"That would be good." Ratchet said.

Cliffjumper left for scouting.

"Okay Arcee what seems to be the trouble." Ratchet said.

"I have headaches, nausea, and I'm dizzy." Arcee said.

"Have any other symptoms?" Ratchet asked.

"I feel tired, sometimes I don't feel to hungry, I have spark-burn, I go to the bathroom a lot and my breast plates are sore." she said.

June recognized those symptoms so did Abigail. She has some those symptoms too. "Arcee I remember having all those symptoms before." June said.

"Really when?" Arcee asked.

"When I was pregnant with Jack." June said.

"I had those symptoms when I was pregnant with my twins." Abigail said.

"I agree with you June she definitely is acting like it." Ratchet said. "Only one way to find out I just have re-calibrate my scanner." he said.

Then Ratchet scanned her. "Yes Arcee you are pregnant." Ratchet said. "You seem to be about three weeks along but you and Cliffjumper have only been married for about one and a half weeks. Care to explain Arcee?" he asked.

"The night Cliffjumper and I admitted our feels due to being drunk we interfaced. I don't know why we did but the next morning we woke up in each others arms." Arcee said. "It was both of our first time." she said.

"Sometimes the first time is all it takes." June said.

"I agree." Ratchet said. "You know you must tell Cliffjumper yourself." he said. "I will tell Optimus." he said.

"Okay," Arcee said and placed a hand on her middle. _Little one I already love you so much._ Arcee thought with a smile.

Arcee was happy she couldn't wait to tell Cliffjumper.

What will Cliffjumper say what will happen?

Read and find out!

To be continued.


End file.
